1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof lighting apparatus usable to project light into or onto water for the purpose of decoration or illumination to provide light a signal for the safe run and operation of automobiles, aircraft and pedestrian, and usuable for use in connection with traffic for automobiles, railway vehicles, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of lighting apparatus has been developed to the users' tastes and demands, and they are used especially indoors. Also the lighting apparatus include outdoor-use, for street lighting, signal lighting, etc. The lighting apparatus have been designed to be submergible by being provided with a special waterproof protector to keep the lamp insulated from water.
Outdoor-use lighting apparatus which is usable in various a variety of fields of industry is in demand. However, the application of the outdoor-use lighting apparatuses is greatly limited because, for example, (1) the lamp has to be replaced and (2) the lamp has to be protected against a leakage when used in rain or water. Such requirements are not applicable only to the outdoor-use lighting apparatus but also to lighting apparatuses to be used under and on water.